1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the computer architecture, specifically, relates to a computer, an external storage and a method for processing data information in an external storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the von Neumann architecture of modern computers was proposed by Doctor von Neumann, such kind of computer architecture has not been substantially changed, though the manufacture technology of Integrated Circuits has been dramatically improved.
FIG. 1 shows a computer architecture according to the prior art, comprising an operator 10, a controller 20, an internal storage 30, an input device 40, an output device 50, and an external storage 60, as well as an address bus 72, a control bus 74 and a data bus 76.
The internal storage 30 is generally implemented as RAM (Random Access Memory). Furthermore, as the manufacture technology of ICs improves, various RAMs are available for memories, such as DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory), DDR SDRAM (Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) and the like.
The external storage 60 is generally implemented as HD (Hard Drive). In order to satisfy some specific requirements, the external storage 60 may also comprise an electronic disk made of chips such as EPROM (Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) or an optical disk.
Generally, the operator 10 and the controller 20 are integrated in a CPU (Central Processing Unit). The address bus 72, the control bus 74 and the data bus 76 together constitute computer buses, generally located on a computer main board.
The CPU, the internal storage 30, the external storage 60 and the computer buses together constitute the host computer.
The input device 40 comprises devices such as keyboard, mouse, scanner and the like. The output device 50 comprises devices such as displayer, printer, speaker and the like. The input device 40 and the output device 50 together are called as peripheral devices. They are connected to the computer buses via IO (Input Output) interfaces. Common IO interfaces comprise serial ports, parallel ports, USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces and the like.
In the above described computer architecture, the external storage 60 usually is a storage medium which has a large capacity and a low cost, and will permanently store data, but has a slow accessing speed, such as a magnetic medium; and the internal storage 30 usually is a storage medium which has a high accessing speed but a small capacity and an expensive cost, and will lose data when being powered off, such as a RAM chip. Therefore, the external storage 60 is often used as a storage medium, while the internal storage 30 is used as a work space. When the CPU executes a specific computer program, first it reads the data and program from the storage medium, the external storage 60, to the work space, the internal storage 30, and then carries out operating in the work space.
However, when it is necessary to execute a scan task with respect to specific data in the external storage 60 with a large capacity, the scan task will take a long time due to the large capacity and the slow accessing speed of the external storage 60.
For example, current anti-virus software installed on many business computers periodically scan viruses every week. Because each time it is necessary to perform scanning/searching in the whole disk, and processes are possible only after the contents in the HD are read to the internal storage via the computer buses, it is very time consuming. Likewise, when searching for a file with specific content, it is needed to read the contents of all files in the whole disk to the internal storage one by one, and then carry out searching, so it is time consuming, too.